thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie
Vinnie, also known by his nickname, Racing Vinnie, is a large North American tender engine who participates in the Great Railway Show, in which he competes in the strength competition. Biography ''Television Series'' Vinnie was invited to join the Great Railway Show and compete in the strength competition, and he and the other eleven engines who would be participating in the events took a ferry to the Mainland. However, the ship stopped at Sodor by mistake, and when Vinnie left the ship, he and the other engines had to get back on board. As he backed up onto the ship, he bumped Thomas out of his way when the tank engine was asking the other engines about the Great Railway Show. After Vinnie made it to the Mainland, he competed against Frieda, Shane, Henry and Hiro in the strength competition, but the winner of the competition was left unknown. During the Great Railway Show, Philip accidentally bumped into Vinnie, annoying him. Vinnie chased after Philip and ran under a coal hopper as it was dispensing coal, covering him in coal dust. This further angered him, and he chased Philip through the yard as the shunting challenge was going on. Vinnie bumped into Philip and nearly hit him into a turntable well, but he was stopped by Ashima and Thomas, who coupled up to him and pulled him away. Once Philip escaped, the coupling between Thomas and Vinnie snapped, and Vinnie ran over the points that were set against him and ran into an electricity pylon, which fell over him. Vinnie was left under the pylon for the rest of the show. After the Great Railway Show ended, Vinnie was removed from under the pylon and returned back to his home country. (TVS; The Great Race) Personality and Traits Vinnie is a rough, aggressive and brute engine with a bad temper. He can be easily annoyed even over the most minor of things, becoming angry with Philip after being covered in coal dust even though he was the one who chose to go under it. He also looks down on the smaller engines, once referring to Thomas as being a "shrimp" and continually calling Philip "shorty". Technical Details Basis Vinnie is based on the Canadian National Railway's 6400/U-4-a locomotive. Five of these engines were built at the Montreal Locomotive Works in Quebec, Canada in 1936 for passenger services. The only member of his basis to still exist, 6400, is on display at the Canada Science and Technology Museum. His number is derived from the Grand Trunk Western #6407 of the U-4-b class, which was scrapped in 1959. VinnieBasis.jpg VinnieLiveryBasis.jpg|6400 in a livery similar to Vinnie's Livery Appearances Specials * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! He will appear in the twenty-second season. Trivia * Vinnie's home country is unknown. Though the U-4-as, of which he is based on, were built in Canada for the Canadian National Railway, he speaks with an American accent. The engine who carried his number was also built in Ohio. ** He is the only participant in the Great Railway Show whose home country has never been officially confirmed. Category:Television series-exclusive characters Category:Great Railway Show engines Category:Visiting engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways Category:4-8-4